Harry Potter and the Order of Hogwarts
by spybabEprinzS
Summary: When all they've ever known is a lie, Harry and Hermione find themselves deep within the war between good and evil. Recruited as agents for the Ministry, they find new friends, new lives, . . and love.
1. Change of Face

Well, for the few people that know me out there on   
the net, you have no idea how much I've worked on this story, which is about   
version ten.   
  
  
Spoilers: Everything up to GoF.   
Disclaimers: Not mine, though the plot and Raven are mine, not to mention any of   
the characters who will come after.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was nervously biting her lip, staring at the   
tiled floor in front of them. She suddenly looked older than she had ever   
before.   
"Hermione," he said quietly, "your lip's bleeding."  
Her eyes focused and her finger traced her lip. She looked at the blood on her   
finger and smiled at him, rubbing it away.  
"Thanks. I guess I'm just nervous, I guess."  
"You're repeating yourself, Hermione."  
She blushed, looking at some books in the waiting room. God, how much life   
could change so quickly. It was twenty minutes ago that she was picked up from   
her friends with Harry in the car, told that her house had been blown up by   
Voldermort and she was taken to the Ministry. Harry had had to grab her when   
they decided to, after all said and done, tell her that they weren't her real   
parents either. Now, she was about to meet her real father.  
It was a slap in the face, really. Cold hard truth finally rearing its ugly   
head at her. Subconsciously, she probably knew about it. Hermione had always   
noticed how she didn't look like anyone in her family at all. The lack of   
photographs from her birth had always made her curious.  
It wasn't that she wasn't upset that her parents were dead, but it seemed that   
she hadn't even started to process it all yet. She was in shock.  
She turned to Harry, who was looking at some of the books on the mahogany shelf   
behind them. She wasn't quite sure why he was there, but the presence of her   
friend being with her made it much better.  
Something was nagging her at the back of her mind. Something saying that   
whatever was going to happen next, was going to change her life. And Harry's.  
She sighed again, letting out a long, choked one.  
  
  
Harry handed her a tissue,trying to smile at her a little. She accepted without   
really looking. He didn't need a thank you, he had a slight impression of what   
she felt like and knew that it was sort of blurry.  
Speaking of blurry, he really was feeling that way himself. He was getting   
the mail when he was grabbed from behind and put in the back of a white truck.   
Like an idiot, he realized, he had left his wand in his drawer, and things   
weren't coherent. Somehow, Hedwig and the rest of his things found there way   
into the truck. They rode along. He was not quite aware of a distance being   
traveled while in the back of the truck. Someone must have said something about   
being with the ministry.  
"H-Harry?" Hermione had said as she was assisted into the truck. "What's going   
on?"  
"Hermione?" She clambered in next to him, her eyes wide with fear.  
"They said my parents are dead."  
"Oh my God. Hermione."  
She started to sob and Harry had moved closer, putting an arm around her. They   
had ridden the rest of the ride to the Ministry of Magic's Headquarters like   
that.  
  
  
So here he was. And so was Hermione. A very rude part of him also added and   
Krum isn't, although he hadn't want to pursue that one while they waited for   
Cornelius Fudge to come out and tell them what they're going to do next.   
  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger." They looked up to see a familiar   
pin-stripe-panted person known as Cornelius Fudge. "Come in."  
They entered the small office and sat in high backed chairs, tapping fingers,   
biting lips, twiddling thumbs.  
"Ms. Granger, it's very nice meeting you, even if the situation in which I must   
is not. Harry, always good to see you, my boy."  
Harry didn't say anything, but continued listening.  
"Mr. Fudge, I'm not quite sure I understand what's happened. I mean, I went   
over to my friends for a few minutes and . . and the next I'm thrown in the   
back of a white van and taken here and told my house was blown up and my parents   
are dead and then a few minutes ago that they weren't even my parents! It's a   
little too much, don't you think?" Hermione's upturned hand was hitting the air   
to emphasize what she was saying.  
"Yes . . . and I'm very sorry, but-"  
"Oh, God, what else?" she moaned.  
"Well, when your parents gave you to us-"  
"So, I'm adopted?" she said, startled.  
"No, they realized it wasn't safe for you to stay with them, so when they gave   
you to us, we put a charm on you so that they'd never be able to identify you."  
"So . . ."  
"So you really don't look like you do now." She didn't answer for a while,   
except for a long exhale as she leaned forward in her chair, hands clasped   
together in front of her mouth.  
"And how do you reverse the charm?"  
"Well, it's a simple little potion, we even have it with us now, that is, if you   
want to."  
Hermione bit her lip, then looked over at Harry. "What do you think I should   
do, Harry, you're the most instantaneous person I know."  
"You want my advice?" Harry said incredulously; she nodded. "I think, that you should get it over with."  
"Then that's what I'm going to do." His eyes held hers for a moment, then she   
turned to Cornelius Fudge. "I'll take it now, please."  
  
  
Harry sat drumming his fingers on his knees. Hermione had been ushered into a   
room leading of from Fudge's office a few minutes ago and now he sat facing a   
smiling Head Minister.  
"So, Harry, how long have you known Miss Granger?"  
Harry looked up, then processed what had been said to him. "Oh, uh, I met her   
on the train ride in first year."  
"So you know her very well."  
"Yeah, well, I guess. Why?" he looked at him with a worried face.  
"Well, Miss Granger is going to be going through mood swings quite a bit these   
next two days. When we placed the charm on her, we also used one to change her   
personality slightly and-"  
A scream of pain came from the other room.  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled, jumping out of his chair and trying to bolt through   
the door. He was about to turn the door knob when Cornelius Fudge grabbed his   
arm.   
"I urge you not to go in there right now, Harry. The pain is over in a matter   
of seconds."  
"But-" he licked his lips that were suddenly very dry, and felt his heartbeat   
race.  
"I know, Harry, I know. But I promise, it's only for a second."  
He steered Harry back into the chair, then sat down himself.  
The door opened and the two men stood up. What came out of the room made   
Harry's jaw drop.  
Slightly taller than she was before, her build was lighter. Brown, frizzy hair   
was replaced by sleek, black slightly greasy hair. Dark brown eyes replaced   
those of a lighter color from before, but now they were wet with tears and   
slightly red. Her soft freckled face was now lean and mature. If it wasn't for   
the fact that she was still wearing her clothing, he doubted he'd recognize her.  
She sniffed, a tissue in hand. Looking up, she tried to smile at Harry, but it   
didn't come off well, because she tripped over her feet - and landed straight on   
her face.  
"Are you okay, Hermione?"  
She got up slowly. "Just trying to get used to the altitude change."  
He gave her a hand up and stared at her for a moment.  
"Something wrong?" she said nervously.  
"No, nothing's wrong . . it's just sort of, well spooky."  
"What is?" she scrunched her forehead.  
"How much you look like Sirius."  
Fudge cleared his throat and Hermione stared at him. "No."  
"No what?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," Fudge said quickly.  
"No!" Hermione screeched.  
"Yes."  
"Wait. Can you two explain what's going on, because I'm seriously confused."  
"Sirius Black is your father," Fudge said slowly, "after Harry's parents   
died, your father was arrested, and your mother realized she'd be next,   
regardless of what House she was from, so, she gave you to us. We contacted the   
Grangers, who were muggles but had a wizard in the family who told us about   
them, we placed the charm on you, and sent you on your way."  
"But isn't Sirius wanted because he escaped from Azkaban? You said he was   
here." Harry raised an eyebrow. If his godfather was caught- he didn't want to   
think of it.  
"You didn't hear, Harry? They got Peter. He's free."  
"Oh my God," he breathed, a hand running through his hair.  
"So why did my mother give me up? Is she here?"  
Fudge started to twist the quill pen in his hand, not wanting to look up.   
Hermione clasped her hands together and looked down. "Oh. I see."  
He patted her hand. "I know this is quite a lot all at once, but we thought   
that this was the best time tell you."  
"Whatever," she muttered as she crossed her arms. A moment passed before she   
realized what she said. "Oh my God. I-I didn't mean that. I don't know where   
that came from."  
"It's a side effect of the reversing charm. It'll be over in a couple of days."  
"Well, thanks. Can I see him now?" said Hermione as she stood up and started to   
walk towards the door.  
"Let me see," Fudge looked at a paper that said 'Things to Tell Ms. Black'.   
Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "Nope, nothing else. I'll show you the   
room."  
Harry and Hermione followed Fudge out to the marble-floored hallways. The tall   
brick ceilings reminded them of the Kings Cross Station, just on the other side   
of the wall.  
"It reminds me of a church," Harry said quietly.  
"Yeah," Hermione said quietly, arms crossed as they walked down the hallway.   
"Used to want to work here when I was older, now, I don't know."  
Harry smirked. "How long ago did you change your mind?"  
"Five minutes ago."  
"Same time as the potion, Herm."  
The doors opened and they were ushered into a bare room, save for a few chairs   
and a table. Sirius stood up as they entered, running a hand through his hair,   
and straightened out his robes.  
"Mr. Black, your daughter."  
Harry walked in while Hermione followed slowly, leaning against the doorway.  
"Harry? What are you doing here?"  
"Came with your daughter I guess." Sirius clapped him on the back and stopped.   
  
"She's here?"  
Harry pointed at Hermione, who started to walk towards Sirius. "That was   
Hermione."  
Sirius stared at her, a mixture of pride and shock on his face. "You don't look   
like you used to," he said quietly.  
She shrugged. "Thank the Ministry."  
"Come here."  
She stepped forward and took his outstretched hand.   
"God," he breathed. "You look like your mother . . . I," he choked out the   
words as the two watched his eyes start to become wet,"I just wish that she   
could see you."  
He swept her into a large hug as he started to cry. "You're so beautiful,   
Raven. You're so beautiful." She threw Harry a helpless look over her father's   
shoulder.  
Harry looked down. His godfather, a man who had been hardened from years in   
Azkaban, was crying like a baby. With his grip around Hermione's shoulders, it   
seemed they'd be there for a while.  
Sirius sniffled hard and held her back at arm's length. "Last time I saw you,   
you weren't really even a month old. It's been a long time, love."  
He sat down in a chair, still watching her as Harry and she sat on chairs.   
Hermione bit her lip, then spoke. "So, did I have a name?"  
He smiled. "Yes. Raven Black. Your mum, she loved her Edgar Allen Poe and   
all. She was always very literate."  
"Well, that explains a lot," Harry said chuckling. She hit him.  
"Yeah, that's what got me the first time I met you, too. How you kinda were   
like her in that way."  
She made a non-committal noise, then looked up from the floor. "So, what do we   
do now?"  
"Well," he said slowly. "We can discuss that tomorrow. Now, I think, we all   
just need some sleep. How about it?"  
"Sounds good," said Harry and Raven in unison.  
Sirius got up and started to eave the room, but paused and turned, eyebrows   
knitted. "Where's Ron? Didn't they extract him?"  
Raven looked down. Harry cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his   
pockets. "Ron, Sirius, was spotted at Hermione's house during the explosion.   
Ron also did something with his sister and killed the rest of his family.   
They've got aurors looking for him as we speak."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven sighed as she flipped onto the bed, grabbing a fringed pillow and starting   
to play with it. "So," she said slowly, watching Harry out of the corner of her   
eye. He continued to look out the window towards a plaza visible from the room   
they were sharing for the night. "What do you think's going to happen to Ron if   
they find him?"  
"I don't know, Her-Raven," he corrected himself.  
She sat up, and slipped off the bed, walking over to Harry. She leaned against   
the other side of the window. Carefully making sure she didn't make eye contact   
with Harry, she spoke slowly. "There's a part of me that doesn't want them to   
give him the Deatheater's Kiss. The other part of me, however, wants to kill   
him myself." She gave him a helpless look. "I hate this, Harry. I feel like I   
have two friggin people in my head!" She started to cry.  
Harry sat down in the window seat, patting it to signal her to sit down. With a   
sniffle, she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Shh," he crossed his arms across her shoulders so she was laying against him.   
"It's going to be alright."  
Another sniffle. "How?"  
"Because we have each other, and that's all we need."  
Looking out the window, Harry closed his eyes. "You'll always have me," he   
whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting out the large bed, Raven stretched and looked around to find Harry   
heartily eating some food.  
"Finally," he said with a mouthful, "I don't think I ever seen anyone sleep that   
long. I nearly ate all the pancakes and bacon and the rest of this myself."  
"Call it a gift," she snapped, padding over to a small table she hadn't noticed   
the night before. Come to think of it, she hadn't really noticed much at all.   
Looking around, she realized that she'd never want to live in a room such as   
this one. It was too much white and not enough clutter. After thinking of the   
latter, she paused before taking a bite of a sausage and turned to Harry. "What   
do you think we're going to do now?"  
"Now that what?"  
"Well," she looked at the ceiling at scrunched her nose in disgust. Popcorn   
ceiling, yuck. "Now that I've found out my entire life was a lie, and that your   
aunt and uncle are probably going to be fried to a crisp." Raven looked a grape   
thoughtfully for a moment. "Do you think they'll allow them to be blown up like   
that?"  
"Probably not. They'll probably put them in some sort of Muggle Witness   
Protection Program or something. And I'll be there with them." Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his   
arms.  
"Nope, they can't now that Sirius is free. . . should I be calling him Dad or   
something?" she looked at him curiously while she continued to chew.  
"Don't ask me, Raven."  
She got up out of her chair and sat on the arm of his. "You know, I love the   
name and all, but, I mean, I need a nickname or something. I was Herm   
beforehand. Or-"  
"Herminny, as I remember Krum saying once."  
She shuddered. "Please don't even mention his name."  
He leaned forward in his seat, raising an eyebrow. "You don't like him then?"  
She shook her head. "At first it was a little thrilling, I mean, all the girls   
in school looking at me with envy. . . but, you know, after a while-"  
"The spotlight starts to get a little warm," he finished for her. She nodded,   
then looked down with a slight laugh, looking at the tapestry work on the armrest.  
"But who am I to talk. You've been in it since the first year at Hogwarts."  
"After a while you get used to it."  
Raven nodded, excused herself, slipped of the chair and started toward the bathroom. She came back out   
wearing something a little more suitable than pajamas and started to slip a pair   
of boots on.  
"No, I've watched you, Harry. Every time someone says something genuinely nice   
to you, you panic and don't know what to do."   
Harry didn't answer, but started towards the pile of their belongings in the   
corner. "Fuck."  
"Well that's a new one. What's the matter?"  
He tore frantically through some clothing, cursing quietly as he did. "The   
photograph album. The one with my parent's wedding pictures in it."  
Raven paled. "No." She kneeled down next to him, the slight whish sound of her   
leather pants was the only sound.  
He sat back on his heels, rubbing his face. Raven looked through the clothing.  
"Just stop, it's not in there," he said muffled by his hands.  
Raven glared at him. "Hey, men focus on one spot while women use their   
peripheral vision, so shut up. And why are you beet red?"  
Harry cleared his throat and looked at the article of clothing she had in her   
hand. Looking down, she saw that she was holding a pair of boxers with little   
snitches on it. It was her turn to blush. "Oh."  
Harry stood up and helped Raven to do the same. She patted his shoulder. "We'll   
get it back, don't worry," she told him as they started toward the door. "We'll ask if we can go back to the   
house or something, don't worry. We can't do anything until we actually leave the room."  
He opened the door for her. "Ready?"  
She let out a small laugh as she crossed her arms and walked out. "No, but I   
guess someday I might be." 


	2. You're foolish, Harry Potter

Fudge sighed deeply.  "I suppose that you'll have to go back, then.  If it means that much to you, Harry."

            "Yes, it does mean that much to me.  If anyone got their hands on it and saw the pictures of people who where my parent's friends, they might use it as a hit list."

            "Alright," Fudge crossed his hands, "I'll send Black with you, and Raven.  Get anything you need from the house as quickly as possible.  We were planning on extracting the whole lot of them today, anyway."  He frowned.  "Not that they appreciate what we're doing."

            "Thank you, Mr. Fudge."

            "It's nothing, Harry."  Harry got up and walked towards the door.  "I'm pretty sure I'll be the one thanking you soon."

            Raven stood awkwardly between the two men as they rang an knocked on the door.  She glanced over at Sirius, who had suggested the she and him try to talk a little over dinner.  She was slightly hesitant about that; leaving Harry alone and her leaving Harry was not something she was going to do readily.

            Harry looked around nervously, glancing at the car in the driveway to confirm they were home.  Giving a slight smile to the leather jacket, pony-tail wearing man and the black clad teenager on his right, he sighed with relief when he heard the vibrating of china on a shelf in the hallway as someone came to the door.

            "Who is it?" barked the unmistakable voice of his uncle.

            "It's-"

            Sirius cut him off and stuck his face up to the small window that Vernon was looking through.  "It's Sirius Black, here to collect a few of Harry's things," he said with a grin.

            Raven rolled her eyes.  "You look like you're in the mafia. Isn't he going to know you're not a criminal?"

            Her father grinned even more.  "You think muggles are that quick?  It may take a few more hours before we can get our people to notify the Muggle Ministry.  So, right now, he's probably pissing his pants," he started to laugh.

            The door opened, and Harry made his way past Uncle Vernon to see Aunt Petunia and Dudley standing next to her.  She glared, and her eyes flitted towards the door, grabbing Dudley's hand as Sirius entered, Raven as close between the two men as possible.

            Sirius looked around, "Nice place you've got Vernon."

            "W-what do you want?"  Vernon finally managed.

            "My stuff, the things I didn't get last time I had to leave."

            Vernon nodded briskly, then looked over at Raven.  "Who's she?"

            Harry moved in front of her, enough so she was out of view from Vernon.  "That's my friend."

            A pregnant pause passed before the three started up the stairs, and headed into the small room that was Harry's.  Sirius whistled through his teeth, shaking his head sadly.

            "Jesus, Harry.  No offense, but you've been living in a shit hole."

            "Hey," Harry said, opening the top drawer of his small dresser, pulling out the album.  "This was a thousand times better than a cupboard."

            Raven sat on the bed, flustered.  "How anyone could get away with something like that for so long beats me.  God, Harry, I just wanna pop each of 'em one.  I want to hurt them _that_ badly."

            Sirius turned around, looking shocked at his daughter.  "Speak again."

            "I don't have to if I don't want to."  Raven gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth.  "Oh my God my voice!"  She looked wide-eyed and stricken over at Sirius.

            Sirius looked down, suddenly softening.  "Your were born in the States.  I moved you and Mum to the States for a while, but we moved back.  I missed my friends and your mother . . . she was having communications problems with her family."

            "Don't think I'm going to forget that.  Ready Harry?"

            He nodded, and headed for the door, the two following him.  They were about to step out of the house when Harry's eyes widened and raced up the steps, Raven calling after him.

            "You're pretty," said a nasal, heaving voice from behind her.

            "'S'cuse me?"  Raven turned.

            "You're pretty," said Dudley.  "When you realize Harry's a loser, call me."

            Raven gritted her teeth, a tight smile on her face.  "If you ever call him a loser again," she said lowly, " I can assure you, you won't have an extra appendage, like a tail or something, you'll be _missing_ something.  Something pretty important."  She looked up at Harry coming down the stairs.  "Ready, Harry?"

            He nodded, a small lump in his shirt pocket now visible.  "Can't believe I nearly forgot it.  Let's get out of here."

            Sirius gave the Dursleys one last glare, and they left, the door closing behind the trio with one of the most beautiful sounds Harry had ever heard.

            Sirius didn't give himself the privilege of laughing until they were five minutes away from Privet Drive.  It started as a small chuckle, and then turned into a loud laugh.  Raven crossed her arms.

            "Well, I meant it.  Fucking arsehole."

            Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fill me in, please, and my dear virgin ears, Raven."

            Sirius wiped away tears of laughter.  "She told Dudley that if he ever called you a loser again, he'd be missing an appendage he'd surely miss."

            Harry was silent for a moment, then started cracking up.  "Where next?"  Harry asked as the car sped past the countryside.  

            "Well, you two are taking the tube to. . .I don't know off the top of my head.  You leave tomorrow.  Tonight, however " he glanced up in the rear view mirror.  "I think someone's going to dinner with me."

            Raven looked down, suddenly finding the frays in car seat amusing.  "Where are we going?"

            "Surprise."

            "When I get back, we can work on the homework," Raven said quietly, unsure of what to say.

            "You're out of it, scott-free, Raven.  You've never gone to the school before."

            Raven looked at him oddly.  "And the weird thing is, I don't feel too upset about it."

            Sirius laughed.

            "Harry, don't mean to sound completely loopy but, what am I going to wear?"  Raven looked through the clothing that had been brought in for her before they had arrived.  Harry looked up from his parchment and gave her an incredulous look.

"You want me to help you?  I haven't even started picking out my own clothing until recently."

"I trust your judgement, come on over." She threw a few things on the bed.  "Remember this is a dinner with my _father_, but I don't want to look like a prude."

He looked at them all, pointing at one in particular.  "This one, I think.  It'll be pretty on you."

Raven grinned, kissing Harry unexpectedly on his cheek.  "Always the charmer, Harry Potter."  She walked into the bathroom.

Harry frowned, suddenly wishing for something hard to bang his head against.  He'd get the thoughts out of his head that way.

"Nothing!"  The sound of Raven's voice woke Harry from his nap.  He sat up, disoriented.

"Whatcha mean?" he said groggily.

"Not a single fucking thing.  Entire time we're there, he doesn't say a fucking thing about my mother!"

            "Well, did you ask him?"  She stopped.

            "Uh, _bien_. . . no."

            "There you go.  Why are you staring at me like that?"

            "Cause, um, the bed.  Why didn't we have this problem last night."

            Harry sat up in bed.  "Because, '_uhm'_," he said mimicking her, "you fell asleep on my lap last night."  He looked flustered.  "So I picked you up and put you in bed and I slept on the chair."

            "Thank you."  She crawled underneath on the one side.  "Sorry I'm a bitch, Harry."

            Harry sighed, turning off the light and turning in the opposite direction.  "You're not."

            "You're just being nice, Harold James Potter."

            "Yeah, you're right."

            Raven woke up the next morning, suddenly aware of someone over her.  Her arm shot out for her wand and had it pointed at whoever it was before her eyes were open.  Harry, she realized, was doing the same thing.

            Albus Dumbledore smiled at them warmly.  "Ah, I see those reflexes are in top shape, good."  He handed Raven a bath robe and turned to seat himself into a chair at their small 'kitchen' table.  She scuffed to sit in a stuffed, high-back chair as Harry sat in the other.

            "You know, when you first came to my school, I believed that the two of you would head on towards great things, but I must say I'm ashamed to admit I didn't see you two with this sort of opportunity."

            "I'm not sure I know you-"

            "I know it the entire time, Hermio-I mean, Raven."

            Harry chuckled and sat down, scratching his head.  "What opportunity?"

            Albus gave them a questioning look.  "You mean they never explained it to you?"

            They shook their heads.

            He sighed, leaning back in the chair and massaging his temples.  "You see, we've screened all the students in the participating schools and," he waved his hands in front of him.  "You two were picked."

            "Picked for what?"  Harry poured himself a glass of juice, eyeing his headmaster carefully.

            "Picked for a program.  The Ministry is backing it."

            "What do we do?  In the program?"

            "Well," his eyes darted, "you're trained-and paid to be top notch Aurors. . with benefits and some more tasks than just _catching_ Death Eaters."

            "You've go to be kidding me," Harry said, incredulously.

            "So it's like the CIA?  Trained assasins . . . for the ministry?"

            "Exactly.  So, are you to accepting the offer?"

            "Count me in.  I want to get these people."  Raven gave her head master a determined look, and then looked over at Harry.

            "Me too,"  Harry sighed.  "Gives me something to do.  Might help when it comes down to the end."

            Dumbledore gave Harry a strange look.  It was a mix of pity, concern, and confusion.  Getting up, he started towards the door, placing a manila folder on their table.  "Get used to these.  Make sure no one sees this but you.  Follow the direction, and I suppose I'll be seeing you two soon.  _Au revior_."

            Raven waited until the door closed before she turned on Harry.  "What the hell do you mean 'the end'?"

            Harry leaned against the wall, arms crossed.  "Like, when I meet Voldermort and I'm not lucky."  There was an odd silence as the two friends looked at one another, their eyes searching and answering silently.  Raven finally turned quickly to her suitcase and opened it.

            "You're foolish, Harry Potter," she whispered as tear crept down her face.


End file.
